When Sophia Fights Back!
by euphoria6a
Summary: Albel has always been a jerk to everyone...until someone steps up to him!


**Sophia fights Back!**

"Mr. Nox, we found another one! She was found in a strange mechanical transportation device and we need to question her. Perhaps she could be a big help in our was against Aquaria."

"Bring the girl to me. I'll take care of her!" The soldier, following his orders, threw the girl towards Albel Nox, who noticed a female girl dressed in weird clothing by his feet.

"So, you found her in some sort of mechanical device," he looked down at the girl, who to his surprise, stood up as though she was someone.

"Sit down! Maggots belong on the floor!" The girl glared at him, and continued to stand up as if she didn't hear him.

"Did you not hear me! Sit down, maggot!"

"It takes a maggot to know a maggot!" Albel was shocked to hear her talk back to him. He turned to his right and noticed the soldier snickering.

"What are you laughing at!" Albel snarled at the soldier.

"Hey, he doesn't have to listen to anorexic dildos dressed in a skirt!" The girl noticed Albel glaring at her, so she stuck her tongue out.

"I said, SHUT THE !#$ UP GIRL! DO YOU WANT TO DIE!" The brunette just looked at him. She had never seen anyone so conceited.

"Hey, if anyone was standing in my place and smelling your B.O., they would want to die..." Albel, furious, kicked the girl, causing her to fall down.

"That's where you belong, maggot!" She stood up, brushing the dirt off her black skirt.Albel turned to the soldier, enjoying the arguement.

"You can go now!" He hissed, which scared the soldier and caused him to withdraw.

"So...stupid girl...what is your name?"

"Sophia Esteed. Who are you?"

"Well, girl, I am Albel Nox. And I need to know what is that mechanical thing you were in?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Well, this weapon can be good during war...so...WHAT IS IT?"

"It's a...I can't tell you."

"Tell me, maggot! Wait..." Albel cast a sly look at a flustered Sophia. "If you don't tell me, you will become my heifer!"

"Man, heifers are fat! Do I look fat to you!"

"Hell, yeah. Especially your ass..." Albel snickered to himself.

"The fattest thing I see here is your ego!"

"Hmph, I've received better insults from a brickwall."

"I know what you and a brick wall have in common...you are both FLAT!"

"I'm a man! Of course I'm flat!"

"You know, you are so flat...no wonder that brick wall got jealous..."

"WHAT THE F-"

"I rest my case.." Sophia layed back against the wall and gave him an evil grin.

"Ugh! Dammit! Come with me, woman!" Albel had no choice but to snatch her hand and drag her out of the room.

Sometime later...

"Keep up!" Albel had to yank her every 5 minutes because of her incredibly slow pace.

Sophia just ignored him and followed him. But she felt like she really wanted to fight him. It seemed...fun.

"Hey, aren't only girls supposed to wear skirts?" She said after noticing his skirt-like bottom wear.

"Shut up, girl! This is special clothing for special people like me!"

"Yeah, you're special...SPECIAL ED!" He gave her a cold look and just made his grip tighter, causing her to yell in pain.

"Well, I can twist your hand if you don't shut up!"

"Sheesh...just lemme go! I'm 17, not 7!"

"You look and dress like a 3 year old..."

"Well, were you born 52?" Albel lost grip of her hand, turning her way and glaring at her...glaring...glaring...glaring...boom.

"WHEN WILL YOU _SHUT UP_! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO IN ORDER FOR YOU TO BE QUIET? IF I HAVE TO, DO I HAVE TO GIVE YOU MONEY OR KISS YOU OR CHANGE YOUR DIAPERS! WHY ME! I KNOW I HAVEN'T BEEN THE GOOD GUY, BUT WHY DO I DESERVE THIS...THIS BRAINLESS PREP!"

"Hmm...well first of all, I am NOT a prep! And second of all, you deserve a person like me cuz you're a jerk who thinks he's all that..."

"Well, it's not my fault. My mommy and daddy died..."

"Aw, that's sad! But that doesn't mean you have to take your anger out on the whole world..."

"Hmph. Well, what do you do when you are mad?" He grouched.

"Well, I either express my feelings, or I take my mind off it, or I just stay silent."

"Hmmm...I might try this little "plan" of yours."

"Okay...well then...I'll stop being mean to ya if you follow the plan...deal?"

"Deal."

To sum it up, the two shook hands, and hugged...during whichSophia put a "KICK ME, I'M FAT!" post-it on his back...

THE END XD


End file.
